


A Shared Moment

by sephonered



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Archie - Freeform, Fuck Yeah all the freckles, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Roche, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Watchmen Kink Meme, archie sees all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Rorschach and Night Owl share a moment in the owl ship.Can be taken as a missing scene, or as Pre-Roche.





	A Shared Moment

**Author's Note:**

> if all else fails, here be a link:
> 
> https://goo.gl/photos/DMcsKzzRL6Bv3ccC8


End file.
